vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Credits
Lemming Lemming is Suicidal Lemming on the Vendetta Online Message Board. Lemming is also: *The WikiMaster (All bow before me.) *The rodent behind the original idea *Responsible for the following: **General layout of the Wiki. **Framework for the Ships page. **All of the initial ship pages, and a good portion of the data updates. **Most of the FAQ and Glossary. **The Badges page. **A good portion of the CtC page. **Almost all of the pirating page. **Text half of the Bots page. **The IRC page. **Periodic breakage of the Wiki when updating the version. **File transfer to our current site. **A bunch of the rewriting to MediaWiki syntax. **CSS fixes. **Extensions. (such as the external image extension that allows the front page's rotating image) **The VendettaWiki image in the upper left part of every page. **Several other images from ingame. **Most of the images in the rotating image on the front page. Miharu Miharu is MSKanaka on the Vendetta Online Message Board. Miharu is also: *The Founder of the VendettaWiki IRC channel, #vendetta-makchuga. (Found on the server cluster irc.slashnet.org) *Responsible for the following: **Photography related to NPC and AI ships. **The GTS page, excepting the images. **All of the Missions page. **the Chat Area section. **Much of the Weapons:Large page. **The Binds page, minus the set of pre-made aliases. **Pestering Lemming to turn the damn HTML back on every time he updates the Wiki version. **VendettaWiki's cool favicon. **A bunch of the rewriting of the syntax. Roguelazer Roguelazer is roguelazer on the Vendetta Online Message Board. Roguelazer is also: *Responsible for the following: **Design of the bots pages. **Uploading all of the prewritten binds. **Reformatting all of the Binds after the move to the new MediaWiki. **Design of the guild pages. **The first two badges entered (Alpha and Beta), and thus the format for all that followed. **The Official Wikipedia Entry. Plus those of Guild Software and WGAF. **Fixing this page (and lots, lots more) to use correct MediaWiki syntax **Lots of grammatical fixes and mistakes. **The HUD, Station Interface and PDA sections **Categorizing a whole boatload of stuff **Discovering how to edit the contents of the sidebar **Everything . :) **Factions Silentsuicide Silentsuicide is silentsuicide on the Vendetta Online Message Board. Silentsuicide is also: *Responsible for the following: **Text of the Guilds page. **Majority of the text in the HUD page. **Text of the Light weapons page. **Table of weapons in the Weapons Stats page. **Text of the Nations page. **Text of the Trading page. **Transferring of the Guilds Page. **Various other smaller text items. The_Kid The_Kid is The Kid on the Vendetta Online Message Board. The_Kid is also: *Responsible for the following: **Some parts of the Tables of Weapons page (DPE). **Some ships and weapons when Lemming is too lazy. **Other little junk that you don't care about. red cactus red cactus is red cactus on the Vendetta Online Message Board. red cactus is also: *Responsible for the following: **Transferring/translating the following pages from the old wiki to the new one: ***Mining ***Binds (and its sub-pages) ***Trading ***Bots (and its sub-pages) ***Half of the HUD page ***EC **Translating a bunch of miscellaneous syntax to the new wiki as I come across them. (like the main page and this one! :D) **Fixing various grammatical and mechanical errors around the site. Mark McDoogle Mark McDoogle is johnhawl218 on the Vendetta Online Message Board. Mark McDoogle has also: Nikana Olos Nikana Olos is known by too many different names to list on the Vendetta Online Message Board (owing to the fact that he played for two months straight on trial accounts). Nikana Olos is also: *Responsible for the following **The TPG Cruiser datafile **Random spelling corrections (Heck, I'm still sorting through the Pirating page. They could have done a little less roleplaying and skipped the illiteracy.) **A hell of a lot of other stuff that he really doesn't feel like listing here. Blacklight Blacklight is known as Blacklight on the Vendetta Online Message Board. Blacklight is also: *Responsible for Spelling and Grammar Check *Fixing Mistakes *Uploaded TPG Destroyer Pic *Helped out in determining lvl req. for a few ships *Uploaded new vulture pic and a few other pics *Introduced the new idea of "primary ship" in the profile area. *few other stuff if I remember it! LeberMac LeberMac is LeberMac and sometimes Lexicon on the Vendetta Online Message Board. LeberMac also: * Promises to add things to the wiki in the near future. * Promises to not forget to update his wiki info. * Loses track of time for long stretches, and blacks out every so often. Estrian Prosis Estrian Prosis is known as Kierky on the Vendetta Online Message Board, and "Estrian Prosis" in-game. Estrian is also: *Responsible for the following: **Information upkeep of PvP section. **General tips on the PvP section. **Fixing old pages to conform with updates. **Minor spelling and grammar corrections. **The Coalition of Itan guild page. **Owning Ghost on the forums. **Creating and deleting links that are out of place. Ghost Ghost is Ghost on the Vendetta Online Message Board and "Ghost" in game. *Reworked most of the PvP section. *Added information concerning weapons and tactics etc. to PvP section. *Nominated for the Most Detailed Editor award by Atan Yomane 22:06, 18 August 2006 (EDT). :-D Admiral Stan Admiral Stan is Axis.Master on the Vendetta Online Message Board and "Admiral Stan" in game. Admiral Stan promises: * to add things to the wiki in the near future. Specifically, mining/trading oriented pages. Admiral Stan also will continue to update the TGFT Guild section and fix gramatical/spelling errors. moldyman moldyman is moldyman on the Vendetta Online Message Board and "Erik C." in game. *All of the race information pertaining to the Deneb Run and the Corporate Sectors Run. *Updating information on ships. Ghostieboy Ghostieboy is ghostieboy on the Vendetta Online Message Board. *Ghostie has done some work on the change log section *Other little typos people don't spot Phaserlight Phaserlight: "Backstory in Japanese" guy and general mission guru. Category:Miscellaneous